estaifandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
CLASSES From the mighty warrior to the wild barbarian, there are many areas of expertise in the world of Estai. To truely make an open world, we have offered nine base classes to chose from. You may choose a single class to develop into an epic warrior, or you may choose to multiclass to have a wider range of abilities. All new characters start with 30 CP to spend how they wish. Multiclassing two or more classes come at a cost of 5 CP for each extra class. Fighter Fighters excel at combat—defeating their enemies, controlling the flow of battle, and surviving such sorties themselves. While their specific weapons and methods grant them a wide variety of tactics, few can match fighters for sheer battle prowess. Rogue Rogues excel at moving about unseen and catching foes unaware, and tend to avoid head-to-head combat. Their varied skills and abilities allow them to be highly versatile, with great variations in expertise existing between different rogues. Most, however, excel in overcoming hindrances of all types, from unlocking doors and disarming traps to outwitting magical hazards and conning dull-witted opponents. Martial Artist Martial artists excel at overcoming even the most daunting perils, striking where it’s least expected, and taking advantage of enemy vulnerabilities. Fleet of foot and skilled in combat, martial artists can navigate any battlefield with ease, aiding allies wherever they are needed most. Arcanist While universal arcanists might study to prepare themselves for any manner of danger, a specialist arcanist researches schools of magic that makes them exceptionally skilled within a specific focus. Yet no matter their specialty, all arcanists are masters of the impossible and can aid their allies in overcoming any danger. Diviner The diviner is a powerful component for any party, supplying magic for attack, defense, and healing. Diviners travel the world in search of holy artifacts, magical lore, or divine revelations, and most have no qualms about teaming up with groups of adventurers so long as that group’s goals do not directly conflict with their own. Bard Bards capably confuse and confound their foes while inspiring their allies to ever-greater daring. While accomplished with both weapons and magic, the true strength of bards lies outside melee, where they can support their companions and undermine their foes without fear of interruptions to their performances. Druid While some druids might keep to the fringe of battle, allowing companions to fight while they confound foes with the powers of nature, others transform into deadly beasts and savagely wade into combat. Druids worship elemental forces, natural powers, and nature itself. Typically this means druids are likely to revere spirits, animalistic demigods, or even awe-inspiring natural wonders. Hexer While many hexers are recluses, living on the edge of civilization, some live within society, openly or in hiding. The blend of hexer’s abilities makes them adept at filling a number of different roles, from seer to healer, and they have a number of abilities that are useful in a fight. Some hexers travel about, seeking greater knowledge and better understanding of the mysterious powers that guide them. False Prophet Insidous cancers within a religion, false prophets are charismatic preachers who speak the word of a god, and perform miracles and spells in his name. Yet these clerics are no clerics at all, but false prophets who work from within to destroy the system, introduce chaos, and turn religions of peace into savage murders, and muddle the original teachings of true prophets. Epic Classes While basic classes such as fighter or arcanist can multiclass, they can also become Epic Classes. However, this section covers classes that cannot multiclass. Due to their specific training, these classes can only be Epic Classes. General Abilities Sometimes abilities don't fit into any unique class, but still increase the potential for greatness. These are general abilities, and any class may choose from the list of these abilities without having to use points to multiclass.